


Wall Breakage

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 4th wall breakage, Crack, Deadpool being Deadpool, Headaches, who can resist deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a random encounter with a merc with a mouth, well as random as Deadpool ever is. Crack-fic. Giftage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Breakage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/gifts).



> here we are. a mini crack fic. yeah!!!!! enjoy

Merlin stared in disbelief as a red and black clad man walked in, killed a drug lord then walked out talking to something he called the yellow box.

"I'm Deadpool, not just a man," the fabric clad man said appearing in front of him.

"Glad to meet you," Merlin said.

"Oh your Merlin, must have missed this part of the script,, see you old man," the merc with a mouth said walking into the sunset, Merlin blinked and wondered why it felt as if the merc had wrote over part of the script... err... world for a moment.

"A 4th wall breaker," Merlin sighed, people like that always gave him headaches. also at least it wasn't pinky pie this time,. ending in that world made him want to hide.

END


End file.
